


The Only One

by Donald_Jekyll



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donald_Jekyll/pseuds/Donald_Jekyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora. Who could love him? Who could hate him?</p><p>Someone could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my unnamed fantroll of unspecified gender.

I walked into his respiteblock. I knocked a few times on the doorframe.

“oh its you

“wwhat do you wwant”

He turned away from me, sighing. I tightened my grip on the table leg in my hand. Eridan was in one of his moods. Never loved, never hated. Alone.

Perfect.

“weell, eeriidaan. ii waas juust wo-ondeeriing ho-ow yo-ouu aaree feeeliing.” I put my hand on his shoulder. He swatted it away.

“none a your business”

I narrowed my eyes as he looked off wistfully.

“ii juust waant to-o heelp, eerii.”

He blinked, starting to turn toward me.

The first hit shattered his glasses. His shriek rang in my ears. It was like candy.

“wwhy did you do that” he said as he gingerly reached up to remove a shard of glass from his face.

The second hit planted it in his eye. He fell back, his chair slipping out from under him as he fell to the floor. I slammed the table leg into his ribcage, a mist of his blood spraying up on my face. I walked around his body, watching him whimper and cough.

“you

“wwhy”

“i -”

I cut off his words with another hit to the skull.

“yo-ouu knoow yo-ouu deeseerve eeveeryythiing ii do-o to-o yo-ouu,” I said as I stomped on his chest, “yo-ouu'ree aa maad caaniid aand yo-ouu muust bee puut doown.”

He cried out weakly. I picked up his chair, sitting in it backwards and watching Eridan writhe, spitting his purple blood on the floor.

“ii caan't iimaagiinee ho-ow muuch paaiin yo-ouu aaree iin, eerii beerryy.”

I gave him a few moments for that to sink in.

“wwhat did you call me”

I smiled, licking his blood from my lips. “eerii beerryy.”

Sometimes people mistake me talking normally for me being cute, but Eridan knew I meant to be just that. He blinked at me.

“wwha-”

I pushed the chair aside and smacked him again, the table leg splintering slightly in his forehead. He screamed in pain. I hesitated, a tear gathering in my eye. I stood over him, watching him for a good while as he held his head in his hands, curling up like a wriggler. I sneered.

“kiiddiing, biitch.”

I rained down blow after blow on the highblood, remorseless. I had to stop him. Everybody would agree with me.

How could they not?

The blood began to pool around my shoes.

I mean, it's not like anybody loved him... or hated him.

He grabbed my pantleg, staining it with his blood. I wavered.

Not anybody else, anyway.

He looked up at me, blood and tears streaming down his face.

Right...?

“please”

Of course I'm right. How could anybody want that gorgeous face?

“wwhatevver you wwant”

That smug. Fucking. Attitude.

I brought the leg down on his skull, breaking it wide open, his purple matter revealed to the open air. He went limp, collapsing beneath me.

I kneeled before his body, rolling him onto his back.

I rested my head on his chest. My somewhat less purple tears mingled with his blood. My face buried itself in his clothes, my head dragging up his chest.

I looked him in his lifeless eyes. A whisper slipped out of my lips as I wept over his face.

“ii aalwaayys haateed yo-ouu, eerii.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, that was satisfying.  
> One of these days I'm going to write a good fic.


End file.
